jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eligible Class Records
Eligible Class Records (also known as The E.C.R.) is the remarkable record label which is found by Justin-Trent "J-Weezy The Martian" Koffi. So far as of 2012, J-Weezy The Martian and his robots, The EZ Robots, are both signed to The E.C.R. (the label). If Buggz makes up his mind to sign to this label, J-Weezy The Martian will be president right next to Buggz. The label will release the legendary ep Hard Drive, the mixtape: Fast Kid Rapper, and also the album: Superhero, all created by the most famous J-Weezy The Martian, planned to release 2012-2013. This label will also count as a movie production in 2013. History J-Weezy The Martian coming soon... JoeySideFire's EZ Robots coming soon... MARTIAN Minaj coming soon... Grand Protects Greatest coming soon... Groups coming soon... Discography coming soon... Albums released on label Planned future records * 2012: Fast Kid Rapper (mixtape by J-Weezy The Martian) * 2012: Superhero by J-Weezy The Martian ** First single: "Superhero" featuring Lil-Rip ** Second single: "That Song (Stuck In My Head)" ** Third single: "Nothing's Worth It" ** Fourth single: "Finally" ** Fifth single: "No More Excuses" ** Sixth single: "On My Mind" featuring Lil-Rip & Lil-Tazz ** Seventh single: "Have Changed" featuring Jinx & Drizzick * TBA: J-Weezy The Martian's second studio album * TBA: J-Weezy The Martian's Legendary EP * Mixtape 2012: Kool & Krazy Ride by Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian (on the mixtape a.k.a. JoeyMarsh) ** First single: "Pandamonium" ** Second single: "Party With Me" ** Third single: "That One" ** Fourth single: "Young, Wild, & Free (Cover)" featuring Lil-Rip ** Fifth single: TBA ** Sixth single: TBA ** Seventh single: TBA * TBA: Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian's First Studio Album * Mixtape 2012: Awkward Generation by J-Weezy The Martian & Lil-Rip ** First single: "HYFR (Heck Yeah Flippin' Right)" ** Second single: "Negative Warning" ** Third single: "The Rapture" featuring Lil-Tazz ** Fourth single: "Medicine" ** Fifth single: "Drop That Base" featuring Birdman & MGK ** Sixth single: TBA featuring Drake, Kid Cudi, B.o.B, Roscoe Dash & Chris Brown ** Seventh single: TBA ** Eighth single: TBA * 2013: The Amazing Martian Minaj by Martian Minaj ** First single: "Find This Familiar" ** Second single: "Self Defense" ** Third single: "Blood, Sweat, & Tears" featuring TobyMac ** Fourth single: "It Ends Tonight Cover" featuring Jessie J, Akon, Chris Brown & Linkin Park ** Fifth single: TBA ** Sixth single: TBA ** Seventh single: TBA ** Eighth single: TBA featuring Busta Rhymes * TBA: Martian Minaj's first mixtape * TBA: Martian Minaj's first Legendary EP * TBA: Martian Minaj's Second Studio Album * 2012: B.o.B, J-Weezy The Martian, & Outkast's first collaborated mixtape * TBA: B.o.B, J-Weezy The Martian, & Outkast's second collaborated mixtape * Late 2012 or 2013: B.o.B, J-Weezy The Martian, & Outkast's first collaborated album * 2013: Odd Way To Relate (first project album by New Beats EZ) * 2013: Grand Protects Greatest's First Studio Album * TBA: Dee-Money (from GPG)'s First Studio Album * TBA: Big Sean, J. Cole, J-Weezy The Martian, LMFAO, One Republic, & XV's first colloborated album * TBA: Black Eyed Peas, Far East Movement, & J-Weezy The Martian's collaborated album Movie productions coming soon... Category:Record labels